


高岭之花&荷尔蒙

by yongnian



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongnian/pseuds/yongnian
Summary: 三发车，因为是车所有有差，二三发是女装，第二发是Thomas/Dylan，第一和第三是Dylan/Thomas，注意规避。





	1. 高岭之花&荷尔蒙1

sangster一直都是校园里隐秘而流行的话题，无论男女。隐秘只是针对sangster而言，流行当然是除了他之外的人了。  
高岭之花这样的称呼不知道是谁先提出来的，随后所有人都在背地里称呼他为高岭之花。他看起来实在是太遥不可及了，仿佛生长在珠穆朗玛峰的峰顶，甚至即使是在背地里也没有人觉得自己有资格称呼他为thomas，除了高岭之花的称呼，大概就是sangster了。  
每天骑着BMW的机车来上学，校园里永远都不缺表现欲旺盛而高调的存在，但你瞧瞧他，散乱的金发，随意敞开的领口，嘴角咬着烟雾，就这样略过所有人的身边。却从没有人觉得他是刻意高调的。  
虽然他看起来像是个永远不会看别人一眼的高岭之花，但事实上所有人都知道他有礼貌极了，成绩也优秀到让人咋舌，可就是因为这样，反而让人无法接近。

和sangster比起来，足球队长dylan简直是另一个极端，前者被女生们评价“被允许吻一下他鞋尖就足以让人高潮了”，而后者则是“5米之外就能闻到荷尔蒙气息的存在”，仿佛全校的人他都认识，和女孩子们讲笑话笑作一团，同男孩子们勾肩搭背，滚床单的对象永不重复。  
直到他看见了sangster，长他一届的学长，“怎么有人能做到这么冷清又这么色情，一头金发真是该死的勾人。”他甚至没反应过来自己第一次对男人有兴趣。  
在这时他就打定主意要把thomas追到手了。  
是的，他要叫他thomas，因为那是他的所有物。  
“hey，Thomas，周五下午在我家有个party，不知道你有空吗？”说到最后他甚至有些紧张了，这很新奇。  
“周五？可以啊。”他看上去有些惊讶。不是没人邀请过sangster去party，但即使在party上，他也皱着眉毛，抿着酒看众人。就像撒哈拉沙漠里一块含着碎冰的夜色，于是大家逐渐不再邀请他，某种程度上可以说是被孤立了，但他本人似乎毫无所觉。  
“听说你会弹贝斯，我会架子鼓，到时候也许可以一起玩？”dylan试着发出邀请。知道sangster会贝斯的人不算多，但dylan打听到了。  
“当然可以，我是说，我会带上我的贝斯的。”说到贝斯sangster嘴角带上了笑意，似乎是有些期待了。  
“那就这么决定了。”  
thomas勾起的嘴角像猫咪伸出的爪子，收起了攻击性的毛绒绵软，真是该死的撩人。  
*****party****  
屋子里有点热，thomas穿了件短袖衬衫，随意解开的领口，弹奏间隙偶尔抓一把散乱的金发，额头有些细密的汗，他手里的贝斯和主人一样的修长挺拔，一曲演奏完，他点了支烟，被烟雾熏到而皱着眉闭上了一只眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，随后又深吸一口气，呼出淡蓝色的烟雾，抹了把额头的汗珠，看向dylan，笑得很开心。  
dylan想自己现在敲鼓大约全靠本能。  
他起身拉着thomas穿过人群，走到角落，thomas嘴角的笑意还在，dylan转过身，“怎么了？”  
他怎么能还这么一脸笑意地问我怎么了！  
dylan头脑发热地吻了上去，对方一愣的间隙让他顺利得逞。  
永生花的玻璃盒被打碎，探索者终于摸到了第一片花瓣，而他想要更多。  
dylan的房间  
thomas的贝斯被放在了一边，dylan看着被丢在床上的thomas，他的手有些发抖，跪在床边，握住他的脚踝，他控制不了自己俯下身去亲吻它，thomas轻微地颤动了一下。  
鞋子，裤子，衬衣一件一件地消失。  
直到吻遍他全身，他低头在thomas腿间嗅了嗅，隔着底裤用嘴唇描绘它的形状，温热的呼吸隔着底裤犹如隔靴搔痒，thomas发出些许难耐的喘息，他起身半坐着，伸手揪住了他的头发。随后又向下滑在他肩颈处来回抚摸着。  
下身被口腔包裹的感觉让他重新揪住了dylan的头发。绷直了脖颈，传来一阵低沉的喘息和几乎轻不可闻的闷哼。  
dylan双手揉捏着他的臀瓣，他顺着本能的指引，舔吻吮吸，舌尖游移，时深时浅。thomas的反馈让他更加兴奋，几次深喉之后，thomas终于发出一声悠长的带着呻吟的喘息，陷入了高潮后的迷离状态。  
微张着嘴，胸膛上下起伏着，眼神迷离，dylan一边抹去嘴边的痕迹一抬头就看见这让人疯狂的一幕。  
该死的撩人。  
他俯下身去吻他，下身在他大腿间来回摩擦，对方回过神来，手臂攀上他的肩膀，在他后颈摩挲。  
偏过头去啃咬他的耳垂，在他耳边低语，“女生们背地里说被允许吻一下你的鞋尖就足以令人高潮了。”  
对方颤抖着笑了一下，“她们怎么说你？”  
“五米之外就能闻到荷尔蒙的气味。”  
“很贴……嗯啊……”后面的话被对方舔咬喉结的动作逼停在喉咙深处，只有一声猝不及防的低声呻吟偷跑了出来。  
一边坏心眼地在他平常敞开领口裸露的地方留下许多印记，一边伸手拿过润滑剂开始开拓对方的下身，他觉得自己要忍不住了。  
感受到身下人的紧绷，他的舌尖轻轻掠过胸前的嫣红，来回地舔舐，另一只手在后背顺着脊骨一路抚摸到尾椎骨，带来一阵战栗，他顺势添了一根手指。  
最终成功进入的时候，dylan深呼吸了几次才稳住了自己，对方红润的眼角，嫣红的唇色，最让人无法保持理智的是，那双修长有力的双腿现在就缠在自己腰上。  
这个认知让他脑子乱作一团，理智迅速退潮，“操哭他！”的念头迅速占领大脑。  
在几次深入到底的动作之后，他的thomas终于艰难地喘息呻吟着哭了出来。手握着他线条流畅的脖颈，拇指用力地擦过凸起的喉结，thomas感觉自己要融化在肠道的热流之中了。  
后来thomas问他那次party是不是目的就是他，当然得到了肯定的答案。  
dylan心想，何止是目的是你，楼下那群人都打赌从我能不能成功到我们谁上谁下了。  
高岭之花依然是高岭之花，但在荷尔蒙先生面前终于变成了眉眼带笑的少年。


	2. 高岭之花&荷尔蒙2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是Thomas/Dylan！注意规避。

高岭之花和荷尔蒙的组合迅速成为全校最火cp，女孩们争相打听八卦，dylan被拦住问八卦的次数直线上升，毕竟没有人敢直接去问sangster。  
sangster也会偶尔听见别人讨论，但大多数人一见到他都会停下来，他倒是觉得无所谓。  
“thomas，我…我想看你穿裙子。”dylan有些不好意思地开口，不知道为什么被全校称为荷尔蒙的少年在sangster面前却像个初恋的毛头小子似的时常感到有些局促。不过sangster在他面前像个活泼开朗爱笑的少年这一点让dylan很骄傲。“I can make him laugh.”他常常这样和别人说。  
“好啊。”thomas抿了口玻璃酒杯的威士忌，笑着答应得很轻松。  
“真的吗？这么容易？”dylan有些惊讶，他以为thomas至少会有点不情愿。  
“这不算什么难以接受的事情吧，不过想看我穿裙子，得拿你穿裙子来换。因为我也想看你穿裙子。”thomas说完拿牙齿磕着酒杯玩，笑得奸诈。昏暗嘈杂的酒吧里，这细小的声音落在dylan耳朵里像心跳一样。  
“那你明天穿……”  
“不，明天你穿，后天我穿。”thomas打断他，抽出一支烟，低头点燃抬头看向他，dylan突然感觉自己可能永远不可能在谈条件的时候反驳thomas，他知道什么样子能让人恨不得把灵魂都献祭给他。  
第二天正好是周末两个人一起去商场买衣服，sangster先买好了在商场外吃着冰淇淋等他，阳光有点晒，一副墨镜几乎遮住了大半张脸，看见dylan出来时勾了勾嘴角。  
dylan凑过去舔了口他手里的冰淇淋，随后两个人一起回了sangster住处。  
sangster穿着黑色皮衣背靠在卧室门边，客厅里没有开灯，暗橙色的夕阳逐渐从中撤退，一点火星在他嘴边明明灭灭，直到卧室门传来细微的响动。  
红色外套、黑色短款背心、红格纹的裙子再加上黑色长筒袜，和sangster平时骑摩托穿的皮衣几乎绝配。  
“我就知道它们会适合你的。”sangster从口袋摸出一支口红，摁住dylan的头就涂了上去，“抿一下。”dylan完全没反应过来就稀里糊涂地照做了。  
“你怎么会有口红？”dylan反应过来口红的事，却没注意自己已经被拉出门了。  
“买衣服的时候一起买的，坐。”  
直到摩托车发动机的声音混杂着风声在他耳边呼啸而过，他才反应过来自己不止被拉出门了还坐在sangster的后座上。他想自己大概是变成了女生口中的“后座女郎”了，某种意义上是女生公敌了。  
“摩托车唯一的缺点就是不能伸手邀请后座的女士下车。”sangster牵起已经下车的dylan的手感慨了一句。  
“但可以从后方拥抱，后座的女士应该感到满足。”dylan补了一句。sangster眉眼一弯笑得灿烂。  
酒吧昏暗又光彩绚烂。  
dylan坐在吧台前望向thomas的眼睛，thomas就朝他笑，“你穿裙子很好看，宝贝。”  
dylan脸忽然就烧了起来，他转过头去趴在吧台上抿起了杯子里的起泡酒。  
斑斓的灯光下几乎分辨不出是什么颜色的起泡酒，和碳酸饮料完全不同的气泡在口中破裂，喝起来真像是恋爱的感觉，又像今夜dylan的心情，浅淡的酒精混合着果香带来几分飘然。  
sangster伸手搭在dylan肩膀上，凑在他耳边说，“真是个可爱又喜欢害羞的女孩。”另一只手在他腰间来回游走。  
dylan的大脑几乎一片空白，只想着裙子真是个糟糕的主意。  
sangster一手握着他的腰，一手在自己酒杯里点了一下，“舔一口。”dylan看着自己面前那根修长好看的手指，就舔了上去。  
有些辣，是酒精的味道，和他的起泡酒不一样的味道，他嘴唇张张合合回味着刚才的味道，一个吻来得猝不及防。  
dylan闭着眼睛任由thomas将嘴里的液体一点一点送进他嘴里。  
洗手间比酒吧里安静了一些，静下来反而听见了更多让人脸红心跳的声音，dylan被sangster半拥着几乎是靠在墙上滚进了隔间，甩上门板，接着dylan就被压在上面，一只手垫在他脑后，另一只手抚摸着他的腰线。  
门板震颤的声音夹杂着周遭暧昧的声响以及sangster除去高岭之花的另一面都让他有些意乱神迷，脑海里只有浓郁的酒精味，胸前隔着背心的啃咬带来一阵电流，一声呻吟从他口中溢出随后又被他自己扣留在喉间。  
招来男人一声促狭的笑声。  
“啊……哈……”被沾湿的棉质背心坚持不懈地传递着来自舌尖的触碰。  
男人半蹲着，口中含着的是他的阴茎，金色的头发掠过大腿根和小腹，有那么一瞬间dylan感觉自己像一根烟在男人唇齿间燃烧。   
之后他就又被thomas带回了家，一路上微凉的夜风和暖黄色的路灯交错着拂过他的脸，那一点点酒精逐渐消散在风中，取而代之的是thomas的气息，烟草和微末酒精气息混杂和点点暖意，随着脉搏传递而来，构成了挑动他情绪的荷尔蒙。  
他慢慢分不清到底是谁先挑动了谁的情绪。浴室里，dylan身上的衣服被sangster一件一件剥下来，他想要自己动手，却被摁住，“别着急。”  
鞋子被留在浴室外，长筒袜、短裙、外套、背心和内裤一件件被温柔地褪下，让dylan一瞬间有种自己确实是个被呵护着的女孩的错觉，这种感觉让他有点羞涩又有点慌张。  
“放松，my girl.”残留着夜色的皮衣外套贴在他身上，惊起一片细小的凸起。  
随后thomas就在他面前一件件褪去衣物。  
dylan的目光不知该往哪看，仿佛已经忘了几天前自己是如何将thomas扒个精光的。  
氤氲的水汽让dylan的脸更加红润，他握着thomas的手一起坐在浴缸里，他们空间有些逼仄的浴缸里接吻又互相抚摸，浴室里的灯有些晃眼，他看见thomas眼睛里脸色潮红的自己泡在水里，唇角还残留有凌乱的口红印记，黑色短发湿漉漉。  
thomas就这样进入了他，dylan仰着头瞳孔失去焦点，真的太疼了，泪珠从他眼角滚落，迅速消失在白色的浴缸里。  
thomas的唇落在他的唇上，再次燃起一粒火星，眼睛被捂住，“抱住我”，他听从指示伸手拥住身上的男人，水波在两人之间不断来回，身下逐渐传来细密的酥痒，缓慢的节奏和包围在周身的水流让人沉溺其中，敏感点终于被触及，他不可抑制地发出柔软绵长的呻吟。  
睡莲在夜色下缓缓绽开，采花人身披星月，缓慢而坚定地踏入池中，搅乱池中月，带走尽情释放香气的花朵。  
dylan紧紧搂住thomas的脖子，呻吟中带着哭腔，“thomas……啊……tho thomas……”  
“my boy.”终于到来的高潮和轻声的呼唤让dylan的头脑陷入短暂的空白，瘫软在重新加了热水的浴缸里，他脑袋乱作一团，昏昏欲睡。  
裹着浴巾回到了床上，前额被轻吻，“晚安，my boy.”  
到底谁才是荷尔蒙，谁才是等待采撷的花朵？


	3. 高岭之花&荷尔蒙3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章Dylan/Thomas

第二天醒来的dylan脑海中还回响着那句低沉性感的“my boy”，身旁正是那声音的主人，阳光撒在他脸上，金色的发丝凌乱地陷在枕头里，阳光穿过金色的睫毛，落在他脸上，就在这时，阳光下的天使红唇微启发出一声嘤咛，睁开了眼睛，褐色的瞳孔里倒映出dylan呆滞的神色，他却什么都没看见，就这样陷了进去。  
“morning”dylan被这似乎还没睡醒的慵懒声调唤醒。“mo……morning”那种毛头小子般的慌乱又击中了他。  
dylan跳下床去翻出他昨天买的衣服，一转头就看见thomas一手撑着头面朝他神色戏谑，他这时才反应过来自己什么都没穿，面色通红地钻进被窝，“我挑给你的。”  
thomas挑了挑眉，拿过袋子翻出里面的衣服看了眼笑了笑，直接起身穿上了丝质黑色连衣裙，他站在床边逆着光朝床上的dylan笑了笑，随后在dylan反应过来之前立刻跑了出去并关上了门，靠在门板上，“宝贝！放我出去，thomas！”卧室里传来dylan的声音，thomas不说话笑得灿烂，几乎笑弯了腰。  
dylan趁着他笑得无力终于打开了门，冲上来抱住笑成一团的少年，“抓到你了！”  
“哈哈哈我要去煮杯咖啡吃早饭了，别闹了哈哈……”thomas被他挠得笑个不停只好出声求饶。  
dylan抱着他的腰，下巴搭在他肩上，像两个人踩在一双滑雪板上一样，走向厨房。  
一个吻落在他颈间，痒得他缩了缩脖子，thomas只好拖着身后的大型犬类迈步走向厨房。  
厨房里缓缓飘出咖啡的香味和煎蛋与培根的香气，当然还有很多足以和阳光媲美的灿烂笑声。  
“我以为你早上会喝茶。”  
“有时会。”thomas点了点头。  
dylan露出一个果然如此的表情，惹得thomas又笑了起来。  
“裙子确实会凉快很多呢。”吃完早饭thomas站在落地窗边尝试转圈。丝质的裙角划出流畅优美的曲线。  
dylan开始觉得金色再也和thomas分不开了，他的一切都在阳光下闪闪发光，dylan有些庆幸他选了黑色的裙子，倘若是白色，他担心thomas就这样从窗边消失，消失在阳光里，像美人鱼在日出时分化作泡沫无影无踪。  
他就这样静静地看着，目光虔诚如信徒。桀骜不驯离群索居的高岭之花里包裹着柔软无瑕精灵般的少年，他不曾想到自己那一眼到底有多幸运。  
穿上dylan昨天选好的高跟鞋，thomas就被dylan牵着一起出门了，他们在街上闲逛，吃热狗，去公园里喂鸽子，坐在长椅上吃三明治聊天，看湖里的天鹅飞走又飞回来，穿着旱冰鞋的孩子们从他们面前经过，牵着白色萨摩耶的老人缓步而过。他们从最爱的食物聊到dylan的足球队，dylan想买的足球鞋和喜欢的运动员，thomas喜欢的摩托车牌子和款式，又从贝斯和架子鼓聊到理想职业。  
他们在大桥上散步，走到一半时在桥边接吻，thomas靠在栏杆上，他背后河里有渡轮缓缓游动，身后一圈圈涟漪绽开，dylan背后桥上车流不断，引擎低声轰鸣，远处落霞满天，一片飞鸟悄然经过。  
“我真的不能更爱你了。”dylan看向眉眼弯弯的thomas.  
“难道是因为裙子吗？”thomas笑容里有了几分戏谑。  
“不……你知道我不是那个意思……”虽然明知道对方是在开玩笑，但他还是有些局促不安地解释了。  
thomas笑得更开心了。  
dylan看着他忽然释然了一般也笑了笑。  
当阳光逐渐离开，黑夜缓步登陆的时候，dylan已经拥着thomas窝在了沙发上，电视里放着thomas新买的一部科幻电影，但是他有些累了，眯着眼睛看向屏幕，dylan拥着他时不时的亲吻，让   
他有些迷乱，手从胸前划过，极轻地扫过乳尖，激起一阵电流，丝质布料摩擦更是煽风点火。  
thomas看向dylan，对方眼里是明晃晃的欲望和满脸都写着“该我了”的兴奋神色。  
dylan从裙角撕出两条布条，衣物撕扯的声音让thomas有一种自己被粗暴剥光的错觉，随即他的眼睛就被遮住了，柔软光滑的布料有些凉，手腕也被绑在身后，他顺从地任由对方胡作非为。  
侧过脸露出一个笑容，笑声慵懒又勾人，随即又仰起头咬着下唇，唇瓣从牙齿下缓缓滑过，嘴唇微张，柔软的舌尖缩在唇瓣深处微微发抖。  
dylan在心里咒骂着，thomas仿佛知道一般又笑了起来。  
dylan撩起他的裙子从腰侧吻起，沿着肋骨的形状一路往上，手从膝盖后侧往上抚摸，被遮住了眼睛的thomas甚至听得见dylan的呼吸声，腰侧传来的感觉让他忍不住发笑，随着吻的位置越发向上，他呼吸逐渐变重，身体也微微颤抖起来，他感觉得到喷在自己身上的呼吸也开始变得灼热而粗重。  
dylan终于如愿含住了嫣红的小点，舌尖围着它打转，吮吸又拉扯，thomas听起胸膛，伸出腿缠上dylan的腰，高跟鞋还挂在脚上。  
电视里播放到了打斗片段，铺天盖地的枪声，镜头又切到了藏起来的主角，枪声消失不见，呼吸声被放大又放大，就像客厅里的现状。  
thomas扭着腰用下身蹭了蹭dylan的下身，dylan抽了口气。  
“kiss me.”thomas仰着下巴声音有几分暗哑。  
thomas掐了一把他的屁股，一口咬在喉结上，向上舔吻遇到柔软的唇角。  
dylan的手指揉捏着thomas的耳朵，手指抚过耳后柔嫩的肌肤继而穿梭在金色的发丝里。  
失去了平日里占据着大脑注意力的视觉，嘴唇上轻柔的吻，耳后的敏感肌肤被触碰，手指拨乱发丝又拂过头皮，这些感觉在脑海里如同烟花一般展开，脖颈的线条更加紧绷。  
dylan抽走了束缚着thomas手腕的丝带，thomas几乎整个人贴在他身上，两个人从沙发上滚下来，落在沙发前的地毯上。  
dylan将thomas整个人圈在怀里护起来，布料在胸前摩擦，两个人都发出一声呻吟。  
thomas动手脱掉了dylan的裤子，接着两个人几乎紧贴在一起，吻在一起，下身互相蹭着，dylan捏了捏他的腰，随后沿着腰线下滑为之后的攻势做准备。  
下身传来熟悉的被侵犯的痛感，thomas皱着眉发泄性地咬了dylan的唇瓣一下，dylan放开thomas的唇瓣，用力顶了一下他的敏感点，thomas几乎软了腰，如愿听到一声来不及遮掩的呻吟。  
thomas翻身压在dylan身上，裙子又落下来碰到dylan的腰，丝质特有的触感像thomas的金发一样撩人心弦。  
黑色地丝带在他脸上松松垮垮地挂着，他毫不自知地沉浸在情欲里扭着腰的模样，让dylan几乎抓狂，dylan配合着thomas的节奏狠狠地顶弄着那一点。  
呻吟声接连不断地从thomas口中溢出，dylan扯下松松垮垮挂在他脸上的黑色丝带，thomas手指摁在dylan唇上，直直地看向他的眼睛，“嗯……嗯……啊……”dylan有一种那些声音是从自己嘴里发出的错觉。  
thomas眉头紧皱，满脸都是欢愉和难耐，dylan几乎要溺死在这种氛围里，在thomas故意收缩肠道的时候他毫无防备地缴械投降。thomas同时射了出来，几乎全在dylan身上，他眉头舒展身体线条紧绷，随后长长地呼出一口气放松下来俯下身去亲吻dylan。


End file.
